


And If You Feel You're Sinking (I Will Jump Right Over)

by Enby_Multifandom



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Gen, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Tags May Change, how did i forget to add fluff and hurt/comfort??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enby_Multifandom/pseuds/Enby_Multifandom
Summary: Set after Tommy dies, but in a canon-divergent universe.Title from Cold Water by Major Lazer.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 159





	And If You Feel You're Sinking (I Will Jump Right Over)

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be whenever the discord server makes me hand it over.

"He was my child, I was supposed to protect him," Puffy screamed in anguish, struggling against Sam's arms holding her back. 

"I was your son." Dream said, near tears.  
"I was your 𝘴𝘰𝘯. Your flesh and blood. And when I brought Tommy back from exile, the exile his 𝘣𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥 sent him into...you all blamed me for it. I spent the 3 weeks he was exiled looking for him, and Tubbo told you it was my choice to exile him. I just wanted him to be safe. He manipulated you, he manipulated all of you." 

Dream broke at that point, crying in earnest.  
"I was your son," he sobbed.   
"And you decided you didn't want me. You decided I wasn't good enough. Why? What did I do wrong, Mom? Why did you replace me? I just wanted a family, Mom, a family." 

Dreams voice broke, forcing him to stop speaking for a moment. 

And then he spoke something none of them had expected,  
"I didn't even kill him. I didn't mean to at least. He was beating me, I think he knew eventually I would push him away to stop the pain. I didn't mean to throw him into the lava, I just wanted the pain to stop. I'm sorry" 

For the first time since the rest of the SMP had entered the cell, Dream moved and stood, shaking wildly. Sam had passed a now limp Puffy to Punz, and was slowly trying to approach the broken and bruised m̶a̶n̶ boy he saw in front of him. 

Slowly, as one might approach a wild, injured animal, Sam inched closer until there was only a small gap between himself and Dream, easily enough to grab the boy if he tried to fling himself into the lava.  
Sam had seen Dream eyeing it when he stood.

Dream had been watching warily as Sam approached him, and now, faced with Sam, who had caused him so much pain, Dream flung himself further away from Sam, and, by extension, the lava. Dream crawled to his feet quickly and bolted to the wall furthest from Sam and the others, looking petrified. 

Sam moved to start walking towards Dream again, but stopped when Ranboo teleported directly in front of the warden.  
"He is terrified of you, Sam. Let someone who hasn't tried to beat him to death for minor things try to help him, hmm?" Ranboo growled, looking the angriest any of the others had ever seen him. Ranboo knew that Phil and Techno were still at their shared house, and he planned to teleport himself and Dream there as soon as the smaller man would let him. 

Quietly and calmly, Ranboo approached the trembling man, and very quickly realised he would not be able to get through to Dream until they were far from the prison. He was trembling and sobbing so hard, Ranboo wasn't sure if he could even hear anything else. He quietly sat in front of Dream’s trembling form, reaching a hand out into the space between them, close to, but not quite touching, the broken boy. He let his hand stay there whilst he alternated between whispering quiet encouragement and support, and letting out soft vwoops that seemed to work wonders to calm Dream down. As Dream started to calm down, Ranboo felt someone approach the two sitting on the floor. He spun his head around quickly and glared at George and Sapnap, who had dared to try and come near. They immediately retreated when met with the eyes of the angry Ender-hybrid, who nodded to himself, pleased that they would not try to approach again.

Turning back to Dream, Ranboo found that his hand had been taken and was now being clutched to the trembling man's chest as he struggled to ground himself. 

Ranboo, feeling his heart ache for the man in front of him, gently pulled Dream to his chest, whispering quiet meaningless words to him.  
When Dream seemed to regain some understanding of what was going on, Ranboo leant close to his ear whispering, "I'm getting you out of here, are you ready?" 

When he received a slight nod, he simply let out a soft vwoop and disappeared from the prison cell, reappearing in a snowy tundra biome, right outside the house.  
And right next to Technoblade. Who jumped, scared, regardless of what he might say. 

Techno immediately assessed the situation, and seeing Dream tear-stained and bruised, gently grabbed him from Ranboo’s arms and brought him inside, placing him on a bed and calling for Phil. 

Dream flinched hard when Techno turned and yelled for Phil, and when he turned back around, he was met with an angry Ender-hybrid glaring daggers at him from between himself and Dream. Techno took a hesitant step back, confused as to why Ranboo had aggroed on him. Then he realised that Dream was crying softly behind Ranboo, and it clicked that he probably should have gone and gotten Phil instead of yelling for him.

"I'm sorry, Dream. I shouldn't have yelled like that," Techno said softly. Ranboo was still glaring at him but he had half turned to hug Dream, who was still hidden behind the hybrid. 

"T-Tech-Techn-o?" Dreams voice broke multiple times, and Techno felt his heart break along with it at the pitiful sight and sound. 

"Yeah, it's me, ya green teletubbie," Techno laughed. 

"Techno, what did you need me for?" Phil's booming voice filled the room as he entered, before he turned sharply at the sound of a terrified sob.  
"Techno, are you hurting orphans again?" Phil asked, voice lower now. 

Before Techno had a chance to respond, Ranbo jumped in.  
"Phil, no...it was horrible. They thought Dream killed Tommy in the prison, but he didn't, it wasn't his fault and they've been beating him. You need to come and check he's okay, but don't be so loud, and be careful with him. Or I will hurt you." Ranboo’s voice turned dark on the last line, Techno bristling and the implication that his father might get hurt. 

Before Techno could fire back, or threaten the hybrid, Philza spoke.  
"Ranboo, he seems settled and comfortable with you. If you help me, I'm sure this should go smoothly, and Dream will be able to stay calm. It might hurt a bit to fix him up, he's got some scrapes that need antiseptic, and if he has bruised ribs, I'll need to make sure there are no breaks. Just don't rip my head off at the first whimper is all I ask. He’ll be okay mate. 

Techno, I need you to go and get the first aid things, and then start making food please."  
Phil's tone left no room for arguing and, despite himself, Techno did as he was asked. 

He would let his dad help Dream, and Ranboo keep him calm. He would organise food, and help them later. For now, they would do whatever they could to help the broken man.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen they've all done bad shit okay? Dream is not the only bad person here, in fact he's one of the few good ones.


End file.
